Si j'avais su
by Aka-chan57
Summary: De l'amour, de la peine, un briseur de couple et un résumé pourri ca donne ... ma fanfic yaoi vous êtes prévenus /deathfic/
1. Chapter 1

**Ecriteuse : **Linata-chan ^^

**Titre ****:** Si j'avais su

**Couple** : Sasuke et Naruto

**Disclamer ****:** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ... heureusement pour eux en fait -_-"

**Note **: Cette fic est entièrement du point de vue de Sasuke.

**Bonne lecture**

**°oO*-*Oo°**

Je te tiens et te serre dans mes bras, me repassant les événements qui t'ont mené à cet acte.

**Flash back**

Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé un étrange sentiment m'habitait. Je me levais et cherchais mes vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce. Je suis allé prendre une douche et me suis habillé. Malgré m'être lavé, je me sentais sale. Quelque chose sonnait faux. Je quittais cette demeure sans lui adresser ni un mot, ni un regard. Sans remarquer qu'un étrange sourire arquait ses lèvres.

Je marchais dans les rues désertes du village lorsque tout s'éclaira en moi. Je me souvins alors de la soirée de la veille.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Il devait être dans les alentours de 21 heures. Nous avions mangé chez Ichiraku juste toi et moi. Tes yeux azur plongé dans les ténèbres des miens. Je voulais te dire à quel point tu comptais pour moi, t'avouer que je te considérais comme plus, beaucoup plus qu'un simple ami. Que se n'était plus de l'amitié que j'éprouvais pour toi, mais de l'amour. Je voulais répondre à se doux baiser que tu m'avais offert auparavant, mais avant que je ne puisses t'avouer tout ça, IL arriva.

Il demanda juste à me voir et m'entraîna dans les toilettes. Je le regardais interrogateur. D'un coup il m'avait collé contre le mur pour ensuite m'embrasser et me faire avaler quelque chose. Je l'avais repoussé et m'étais essuyé la bouche avant de lui lancer un regard noir qui battait tout les records. Il m'avait sourit et lancé « A tout à l'heure ! » avant de s'en aller.

J'étais tellement énervé que je me fichais complètement d'avoir avalé quelque chose de louche. Un frisson m'avait parcouru et mon corps semblait mou mais ma colère était trop vive pour que j'y fasse attention. Quand je suis revenu, tu me fixais d'un air interrogateur.

- Sasuke, je voulais savoir si …

C'est à ce moment que des choses que je ne pensais pas sortirent de ma bouche, te coupant net.

- Je ne t'aimes pas Naruto, au contraire tu me dégoûtes.

Cette phrase je l'avais sortie sur un ton calme, assuré, et froid alors que je n'en pensais pas un mot.

- Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il t'aimer ? Tu n'es qu'un démon et les démons on veut qu'ils disparaissent !

J'avais pu lire dans tes yeux de la douleur et de la tristesse. Puis comme pour t'achever une dernière phrase m'échappa.

- Disparaît avant que JE ne te fasses disparaître !

Ton regard s'était voilé et tes yeux remplis de larmes. Tu es parti en courant, j'avais voulu te suivre mais mon corps ne m'obéissait plus et je me dirigeais vers le quartier Hyûga où Neji m'attendait. Nous avions passé la nuit à faire l'amour, mais en fait Naruto, c'est toi que je voulais faire mien.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Il m'avait drogué, fait l' le pire était qu'à cause de lui, je t'avais dit des horreurs, à toi : la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi !

J'allais faire demi-tour pour lui expliquer ma façon de penser, et par la même occasion lui refaire le portrait, quand un mauvais pressentiment me coupa en plein élan. Je couru à en perdre haleine jusqu'à ton appartement.

Je toquais à ta porte : aucune réponse.

J'hurlais ton prénom : aucune réponse.

Je décida d'enfoncer la porte, il fallait que je te parles, que je t'expliques. J'entrais dans le salon et ne te voyant pas, je me dirigea vers ta chambre. Cependant je m'étais arrêté devant l'entrée de la salle de bains.

**Fin du flash back**

Je te tiens et te serre dans mes bras, le carrelage est rougit. Il est trop tard ton cœur a cessé de battre. Je te murmures « Désolé » mais tu ne m'entends plus. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues et une seule pensée hante mon esprit : c'est de ma faute. Mon cœur se serre tandis que cette pensée me dévore l'âme. Je ne suis plus qu'un cœur brisé. Ma vie sans toi serai comme une nuit sans étoile : sombre, froide et effrayante.

Je me saisi de l'arme ensanglantée avec laquelle tu t'es ôté la vie et la plante avec le plus de violence possible dans ma gorge. Je vois mon sang jaillir et se mêler au tiens sur le carrelage froid. Je me laisse tomber contre ton corps, le noir et la sensation de froid m'envahissent.

Mais, au moins maintenant on sera ensemble à jamais …

**Owari**

**Voilà tout ça pour ça. En plus désolée pour ses fans mais Neji passe pour un salaud ... gomen mais il avait la tête de l'emploi ^^**

**Je vais peut être faire une suite mais je ne sais pas encore je verrai celon se que vous en pensez ^^**

**Ja ne !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ecriteuse : **Linata-chan ^^

**Titre ****:** Si j'avais su

**Couple** : Sasuke et Naruto

**Disclamer ****:** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ... heureusement pour eux en fait -_-"

Bon ben finalement j'ai eu assez d'inspiration pour faire une suite. Je la trouve pas terrible, mais bon donnez moi votre avis siou plait ^^ et merchii pour les reviews

Un espoir 

Hinata pénétra dans l'appartement suivie de près par Shino et Kiba. Ce dernier s'arrêta et se pinça le nez se qui lui attira un regard tueur de la part de Shino et un regard interrogateur d'Hinata

- Nan ça n'a rien a voir avec le fait que se soit l'appart de Naruto, _Il baissa d'un ton,_ ca sent la mort ici.

Ils eurent tout trois un frisson mais l'Inuzuka continua

- Il faut se dépêcher de trouver Sasuke et Naruto j'ai un mauvais pressentiment !

Sur ces mots Shino et lui prirent la direction de la cuisine alors qu'Hinata se dirigea vers la chambre elle passa devant la salle de bain et son regard s'arrêta sur une tache rouge qui déborder dans le couloir. Elle poussa la porte et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'horreur : deux corps enlacés et ensanglantés. Elle recula et se laissa tombée dos au mur dans un bruit sourd se prenant la tête entre les mains, ne pouvant détouner son regard, cette image image se gravant dans sa rétine.

Shino et Kiba accoururent alarmés par un bruit sourd et mat d'un objet tombant à terre. Ils découvrirent Hinata recroquevillée sur elle-même en pleure fixant quelque chose que les garçons ne voyait pas, un air choqué peint sur son visage.

Arriver à sa hauteur ils comprirent la raison de son état Kiba referma la porte alors que Shino envoyait ses insectes prévenir l'Hokage

Dans le bureau de Tsunade

Pour une fois qu'elle ne dormait pas elle sermonnait Jiraya et Kakashi qui s'étaient encore fait prendre dans les bains réservés aux femmes.

Elle s'interrompit et regarda les insectes déposer une substance noirâtre et collante sur une feuille formant des mots. D'un coup elle se leva et avec toute sa puissance vocale appela Shizune pour lui ordonner de toute de suite appeler l'Hospital et Sakura, la meilleure médic-nin dispo, pour une urgence et ensuite elle partie à toute vitesse vers l'appartement du blond suivie par Kakashi et Jiraya qui se demandaient pourquoi la vielle était si speed.

Ils arrivèrent à destination et découvrirent Hinata dans le salon mais toujours dans la même position alors que Kiba la serrer dans ses bras et que Shino lui tendait un verre d'eau. En voyant Tsunade arriver il donna le verre d'eau à Kiba et leur montra le lieu du drame.

L'Hokage fut horrifiée par tout se sang mais elle entra dans la salle et d'un coup pressa le pas pour s'agenouiller à coté de Sasuke

- Il est encore en vie !

A peine avait elle crié ces mots qu'elle retira l'arme et referma la plaie béante du jeune homme posant un sceau qui arrêtait le saignement

- Kakashi emmène le tout de suite à l'hospital le sceau ne tiens que 5 minutes !

L'argenté pris son élève dans ses bras avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumé.

Il passait de toit en toit en répétant :

-Tiens bon Sasuke, tiens bon.

-je ne … veux .plus vivre

La voix du brun était quasi inaudible et Kakashi devait lui porter toute son attention pour l'entendre

- Je ne veux pas vivre... dans un monde où Naruto n'est plus ... Comment... vivre en sachant que c'est de ma faute s'il est mort ? Je veux être avec lui revoir la chaleur de son sourire.... Savez vous se que ça fait ... de perdre quelqu'un de cher sous ses yeux ?

- Oui je sais la douleur qu'on éprouve a perdre un être cher.

- Alors vous me comprenez ? ... Mon cœur est mort en même temps que le sien ... en même temps que son amour... La seule chose qu'il me restera ce sera des souvenirs mais ils me seront si douloureux que je voudrais les oublier de toute mon âme ... et pourtant il ne me restera que ça de lui ... ça et des remords ... Je ne pourrais jamais le serrer dans mes bras ... ni sentir la chaleur de son corps ... ni la douceur de ses lèvres et je ne pourrais plus me noyer dans la profondeur de ses yeux ... Laissez moi le rejoindre ... s'il vous plaît Kakashi-sensei.

Sa voix était très faible et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux où seul la tristesse et la solitude pouvait se lire. Kakashi ralenti son allure et se stoppa finalement à environ 500 mètres de l'Hospital, puis il lui retira le sceau. Son regard se posa sur son élève qui lui adressa un sourire et un dernier merci avant que ses yeux ne se ferme pour ne plus jamais se rouvrir. Il arriva à l'hospital où Shizune accouru vers lui. Elle l'observa et le ninja copieur lui fit non de la tête, lui indiquant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour le brun.

Quelques jours plus tard il y eut l'enterrement Hinata s'était un peu remise du choc grâce à Kiba qui veiller sur elle, Sakura pleurer contre l'épaule de Lee qui contenait mal ses larmes, Konohamaru ne cherchait même plus à les contenir quand à Kakashi et Iruka ils tentaient de se réconforter mutuellement. Shino avait du retirer ses lunettes pour s'essuyer les yeux et Jiraya luttait contre les larmes qui menaçait de déborder.

Tsunade entama son discours sur une petite scène, les deux tombes étant disposée l'une à côté de l'autre. A la fin tout le monde pleurait et elle-même eut du mal a retenir sa tristesse. Ce n'est que quand Jiraya la serra contre lui qu'elle se laissa aller et que ses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Une bien sombre journée sur un village qui venait de perdre deux battants, deux solitaires, qui pourtant ensemble aurait pu faire pâlir le soleil par leur simple bonheur.

NDA : Ouh la Sasuke mourrant est vachement causant ^^ et finalement je crois que je vais écrire encore un chap parce que là j'ai quelque chose en tête ^^

BiZz


	3. Chapter 3

Hé hé voilà la suite pfiou j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et je suis pas sûre que ça me plaise à 100 % mais bon, j'ai fais de mon mieux.

Merci pour vos reviews et désolée si je n'ai pas répondue mais j'avais complètement zappé cette fic !! Honte à moi T_T

Sur ce Enjoy !!

**L'envol de l'ange**

- POV Sasuke -

J'entends une voix me répéter : " Tiens bon Sasuke, tiens bon ! "

Je réalise alors que je suis dans les bras de Kakashi-sensei. J'essaye de parler mais ma gorge me brûle. Une brûlure atrocement douloureuse, pourtant je réussi un peu à la surmonter. Ma voix s'élève, quasi inaudible.

-Je ne … veux plus vivre ... Je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde où Naruto n'est plus ... Comment vivre en sachant que c'est de ma faute s'il est mort ? ... Je veux être avec lui revoir la chaleur de son sourire.... Savez vous se que ça fait ... de perdre quelqu'un de cher sous ses yeux ?

- Oui je sais la douleur qu'on éprouve à perdre un être cher.

- Alors vous me comprenez ?

Je poursuis mon aveu alors que mes larmes tracent des sillons brûlants de tristesse sur mes joues.

- Mon cœur est mort en même temps que le sien ... en même temps que son amour... La seule chose qu'il me restera ce sera des souvenirs, mais ils me seront si douloureux que je voudrais les oublier de toute mon âme ... et pourtant il ne me restera que ça de lui ... ça et des remords ... Je ne pourrais jamais le serrer dans mes bras ... ni sentir la chaleur de son corps ... ni la douceur de ses lèvres et je ne pourrais plus me noyer dans la profondeur de ses yeux ... Laissez moi le rejoindre ... s'il vous plaît Kakashi-sensei.

Je peux lire une profonde tristesse mêlée à de la compassion dans les yeux de notre sensei. Il approche sa main de ma gorge et retire un papier sur lequel le mot "sceau" est inscrit. Je comprend que c'est ce papier qui me maintenait en vie. Je remercie Kakashi-sensei et je souris.

Je me sens comme aspiré en dehors de mon corps pour finalement me retrouver à flotter au dessus de Konoha, dont je m'éloigne de plus en plus. Une sensation étrange m'enveloppe, je me sens libéré. Je ne sais pas de quoi, mais je le suis. Je perds la notion du temps, je ne peux plus dire si je flotte depuis tout juste un instant ou si cela fait une éternité. Je me repasse ma vie mentalement : mes peines, mes joies, ma douleur et puis l'amour.

" L'amour " ... Je ferme les yeux et le visage de Naruto apparait sous mes paupières. Je m'arrête, la sensation d'ascension disparait. Le décor semble s'obscurcir et un pressentiment m'étreint le cœur. Je me retourne, me sentant observé, et là je le vois, me dardant de ses yeux azurs.

" Naruto "

- Fin POV Sasuke -

- POV Naruto -

J'en avais fini avec la vie et même Kyûbi ne s'y était pas opposé. Il savait lui quelle douleur m'a déchiré le cœur. Sasuke. Je t'entends me murmurer " Désolé "et je vois les larmes rouler sur tes joues. Je peux la sentir, cette peine que tu éprouves. J'entends ton cœur se briser avec le fracas du verre qui éclate contre le carrelage. Je ressens la morsure de la culpabilité sur ton âme. Je comprend ce qui c'est passé, simplement.

Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à pardonner. Je ne pardonne pas la jalousie de Neiji qui a été jusqu'à te droguer pour te prendre à moi. Je ne pardonne pas au monde sa cruauté pour m'avoir retiré ce qui m'étais cher. Je ne pardonne pas à la mort qui nous a séparé. Je ne pardonnerai pas à celui ou celle qui ravira ton cœur. Et pourtant, je te pardonne. Ta voix m'a touché, et a transpercé mon cœur. Ta confession au seuil de la mort m'a atteinte. Tes paroles si sincères sont parvenues jusqu'à moi, je ne sais comment. C'est comme si ton cœur s'était directement adressé au mien. Malgré ma mort, un lien nous reliait toujours, liant nos cœurs et nos destins.

C'est ce que je pense alors que je te vois, dans le même état que moi. Tes yeux onyx s'ouvrent en grand et la surprise se lit sur ton visage.

" Naruto "

Je frissonne. Ni toi ni moi n'esquissons le moindre geste. Je crois qu'on se comprend, sans avoir besoin de parler. Après tout à cet instant, nos corps n'ont plus de corps que la forme. En ce qui concerne la consistance, elle se rapproche plus de celle d'un brouillard épais et condensé. Les mots sont inutiles. Nos cœurs se parlent directement.

" Je suis désolé" me dit le tien.

Tes yeux brillent, tu es si beau. Je souris, je t'aime.

- Fin POV Naruto -

- POV Sasuke (le retour ^^) -

Je suis désolé.

Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus pour me faire pardonner. Mais je suis si heureux de te revoir. Comme avant tu me souris.

" Je t'aime"

Mon cœur se serre. Est ce que je mérite ton amour, moi qui t'ai tant fait souffrir ? Ton sourire se fait un peu plus triste. Tu me comprends, tu lis en moi. Tu commences à te rapprocher de moi et je fais de même. Nous ne sommes séparés que d'une dizaine de centimètres. Nos mains se joignent et nos doigts s'entrelacent. Malgré notre immatérialité, nous nous ressentons comme lorsque nous étions fait de chair, d'os et de sang.

Tu m'as pardonné, je le ressens et cela me comble tellement que j'en souris. Je t'offre un vrai sourire, non pas un sourire moqueur, ironique ou supérieur. Non, c'est un sourire sincère, débordant de reconnaissance et d'amour.

" Oui, je t'aime"

Je te l'ai enfin dit. Je pose mon front sur le tien avant de poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes. La lumière nous entoure et nous recommençons notre ascension. Même le soleil me semble pâle à côté de ton sourire si radieux. Je suis aux anges.

**- Owari -**

Et voilà le fin du fin, de la fin ^^ Héhé J'espère que si vous l'attendiez ça vous plaît même si je la trouve courte j'ai rien pu faire de mieux gomen ^^

Sur ce BiZz minna.

Ja ne !


End file.
